El circo de las ilusiones perdidas
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Después de tantos años, ella venía por él, venía a buscarlo. Había estado esperando ese momento toda su vida, y tan solo podía decirle que se arrepentía. [Regalo especial para Teniente Jazmín Jäger. ¡Te quiero, guapísima!]


**¡YAHOI! Seré breve, puesto que son las dos de la madrugada y a poco más me quedo dormida con el ordenador encendido sobre las piernas.**

**Este fanfic de terror es un regalito para una amiga a la cual quiero muchísimo y a la que mando todo mi cariño, mi apoyo, mis ánimos y mi alegría: Jaz, preciosa, verás como lo superas. Eres una chica fuerte, has pasado antes por esto y sé que lograrás salir adelante. ¡Te quiero!**

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la idea original del fanfic, yo solo la tomé y la adapté.

Por cierto, para el primero/a que adivine de donde saqué la idea (y creo que está bastante fácil), habrá premio.

**El circo de las ilusiones perdidas**

El viento azotaba con violencia el aparentemente fuerte cristal de aquel lujoso loft. El hombre en su interior se sirvió con manos temblorosas un vaso de whiskey, llevándolo a sus labios con prisa, como si no le fuese a dar tiempo a terminarlo.

Dejó el vaso vacío con sumo cuidado sobre el mueble bar de pulcra madera de roble y suspiró, con los ojos cerrados. Desde su mente, desde sus recuerdos perdidos, una carita infantil, blanca, ovalada, con las mejillas rosas, le sonreía de forma dulce. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también al evocar tan delicado y hermoso rostro.

Enseguida otro recuerdo, más aterrador que el anterior, invadió su cabeza, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de golpe. Un trueno resonó en el exterior, al tiempo que la lluvia comenzaba a golpear con fuerza contra el edificio. La furia del viento se intensificó, sacudiendo sin piedad el bloque de apartamentos.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa amarga, dejándose caer en el sofá. Lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre, siempre había tenido la sensación de que, de un momento a otro, su vida acabaría.

Y últimamente esa sensación había pasado a ser una certeza. No había parado de recordarla, su mente no había cesado de rememorar, de hacerlo volver, una y otra vez, a _ese_ día.

Abrió los ojos, cerrados hasta ese momento. Se inclinó en el sofá de cuero marrón hacia delante, estirando el brazo para coger su iPhone último modelo de la mesita de la sala. Marcó un número y puso el aparato en su oreja—. _¿Diga?_—preguntó una voz adormilada voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Hey, Sakura-chan. Perdona por despertarte.

—_¿Naruto? ¡¿Qué horas te crees que son estas?! ¡Mañana tengo turno de mañana en el hospi-_

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—_¿Quién es?_—Una voz masculina, tenue, fue lo que escuchó ahora.

—_Es Naruto_.

—_¿El dobe?_—Naruto sonrió, nostálgico. Hacía tiempo que Sasuke no lo llamaba así—. _¿Qué quieres?_—preguntó casi en un gruñido Sasuke. Naruto suspiró.

—Solo quería daros las gracias, por… bueno, por todo. —Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura y Sasuke compartieron una mirada, extrañados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó la chica, ahora preocupada por el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

—_Nada. Solo eso. Buenas noches_. —Oyeron el sonido que indicaba que habían cortado la llamada y Sakura se quedó mirando el teléfono.

—Algo no va bien… —dijo. Sasuke la miró fijamente. Él también se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

* * *

><p>Naruto apagó el móvil y desconectó todos los teléfonos de su casa. No quería interrupciones, no esa noche. Le había dicho a su asistente, un joven muy prometedor llamado Konohamaru, que no lo molestara, ni aunque el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.<p>

Se deshizo de la corbata, dejándola tirada de cualquier manera sobre el respaldo del sofá. Luego se volvió a sentar en el mismo, con el vaso de whiskey de nuevo lleno, simplemente esperando.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, exactamente, solo que de pronto un frío helador hizo acto de presencia en la sala del piso. Entre las sombras, Naruto vio perfilarse una pequeña figura, una figura infantil.

Tragó saliva. Alguien timbró en la puerta pero no hizo caso. Lo más probable es que fueran niños pidiendo caramelos, pero ese año él no tenía caramelos.

No más dulces para compartir.

La pequeña figura se acercó a él con pasitos pequeños y gráciles, como de bailarina. No pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico al recordar esos mismos pasos teñidos de alegría. La alegría que caracterizaba a los niños cuando son pequeños—. Sabía que vendrías. —La figura no dijo nada, permaneciendo en absoluto silencio en medio de la lúgubre penumbra. Dos perlas refulgieron en aquella oscuridad y Naruto se estremeció. Haciendo acopio de voluntad volvió a hablar—. Sabía que lo harías, y que lo harías hoy. Halloween siempre fue nuestra fiesta favorita. —Hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero tan rápido como apareció la borró—. Ya he puesto todos mis asuntos en orden. No me arrepiento de nada, salvo de… bueno… de haberte abandonado aquel día, en el bosque. —La figura inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si esas palabras hubieran despertado su curiosidad. Anduvo hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado del hombre. Naruto notó una pequeña y fría mano aferrarse a la suya. Sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago y de repente ya no estaba en la salita de su casa, sino en un frío y tenebroso bosque.

Tembló al reconocerlo, y más cuando oyó pasos agitados acercarse hacia donde él estaba—. ¡Na-Naruto-kun, es-espérame!

—¡Vamos, Hinata! ¡No me pillas, no me pillas, cara de papilla!

—¡E-eso no vale!—Dos niños aparecieron en su campo de visión, corriendo y riendo, felices. Quiso llorar al verse a sí mismo con once años, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta aquel día. Tras él, corría una niñita de unos nueve años, de cabello corto negro-azulado y ojos blancos como dos perlas, tan blancos como su piel.

La niña detuvo su correr abruptamente y giró sobre sí misma, mirando temerosa para las copas de los árboles—. Na-Naruto-kun, deberíamos volver.

—¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que tienes miedo, Hina!—La niña enrojeció y bajó la cabeza, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

—Nos dijeron q-que no nos alejáramos, y que n-no nos metiéramos e-en el bosque. Que era pe-peligroso.

—¡Bah, eso son mentiras! ¡El bosque no tiene nada de peligroso! ¡Venga, juguemos a algo!

—Pe-pero…

—¡Al escondite! ¡Un bosque es perfecto para jugar al escondite!

—Na-Naru-

—¡Empezaré contando yo! Mamá siempre dice que los niños tenemos que ser buenos con las niñas. ¡Va, Hinata-chan! ¡Ve a esconderte!—Con expresión resignada, la niña no vio más salida que darse la vuelta y echar a correr, buscando un lugar para esconderse. Tal vez, si terminaban pronto, podrían volver antes a casa.

Mientras tanto, el Naruto adulto vio como su yo niño se daba la vuelta, apoyando los brazos en el tronco de un árbol y la frente en los mismos, con los ojos cerrados, empezando a contar—. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… —Quiso ir hacia el pequeño y advertirle, decirle lo que pasaría, pero la fría mano que lo mantenía firmemente sujeto se volvió repentinamente rígida, como una garra de hierro, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Con ojos tristes, comprendió que aquello no era más que una vil y cruel ilusión, el recuerdo de algo ya pasado, y el pasado no podía ser cambiado. Con resignación, vio como el Naruto niño seguía contando, ajeno a todo.

—…noventa y cinco, noventa y seis, noventa y siete, noventa y ocho… noventa y nueve… ¡y cien! ¡Listos o no allá voooy!—Se separó del árbol, sonriendo, y echando a correr casi al instante, buscando a su amiga y compañera de juegos.

Naruto lo vio irse con tristeza. Volvió a sentir el tirón en la boca del estómago y de pronto ya no estaba en la senda del bosque, rodeado de espesos árboles, sino en mitad de un claro. Todo su cuerpo tembló al elevar la vista y ver un arco perfilarse entre la bruma. Poco a poco la niebla fue disipándose, dando lugar a las ruinas de un viejo circo, otrora majestuoso y lleno de risas, seguro, pero ahora olvidado y lleno de polvo, sumido en el olvido.

Divisó la infantil figura de Hinata vagando entre los restos del viejo circo, maravillada. Recordó que a Hinata le encantaba ir al circo, aunque los payasos le daban algo de miedo, pero siempre acababan haciéndola reír.

Un chispazo los sobresaltó a ambos, al Naruto adulto y a la Hinata niña. Levantaron la vista casi a la vez, viendo con asombro como las letras grandes que antiguamente habían formado orgullosas el nombre del circo, ahora se iluminaban. Todo el circo pareció cobrar vida de repente.

La pequeña Hinata abrió los ojos, asustada. Quiso echar a correr, pero una aguda y dulce voz la detuvo, al tiempo que el Naruto adulto se estremecía y el toque helado en torno a su mano se incrementaba todavía más, haciéndole daño. Pero no protestó. Aquel era su castigo, y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—Hinata se giró, con miedo, hacia la voz. Descubrió la bajita y regordeta mirada de un payaso—. Ooooooooh, pero si es una preciosa y dulce niñita. —Hinata retrocedió, asustada. No solían gustarle mucho los payasos, al menos no de buenas a primeras—. No, no, guapa, no huyas. Skippy es un payaso bueno. Mira. —Sacó un globo del interior de su chaqueta y lo moldeó hasta conseguir la figura de un conejito. Hinata observó como, de repente, el globo en forma de conejo se estremecía y movía las orejas, saltando de las manos del payaso y yendo a parar a sus pies. La figura del conejito ladeó la cabeza. Hinata, ahora con ojos asombrados, se arrodilló en el húmedo suelo del bosque y acarició con suavidad las orejas lilas hechas de globo del conejo, quién se pegó a ella, acurrucándose en su pecho.

Hinata rio, al sentir las cosquillas en su piel. El payaso sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó, ofreciéndole una mano a la pequeña. Hinata dudó un poco, pero al final aceptó la ayuda; cogió al conejo entre sus brazos y le dio la mano a Skippy, quién la puso en pie con suavidad y la instó a que lo siguiera al interior de la carpa principal del circo.

Tras ellos, Naruto hizo amago de echar a correr, gritando el nombre de su antigua amiga—. ¡Hinata-chan, NO! ¡Vuelve!—La fantasmal figura que lo sostenía lo dejó marchar, siguiéndolo poco después con pasos calmados.

Naruto alcanzó al payaso y a su acompañante, pero por mucho que lo intentó no pudo agarrar a la Hinata de sus recuerdos. Impotente, se miró las manos, dejándose caer al suelo, con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, condenado a ver realizado el peor de sus crímenes. La excusa de _no era más que un niño_ no servía Había roto una promesa, una muy importante, y ahora le tocaba pagar.

La figura helada tiró de él hasta ponerlo en pie para acto seguido señalar la carpa del circo. Tragando saliva, Naruto dirigió sus pasos hacia allí. Una vez dentro, vio como Skippy se colocaba en el centro de la carpa, con Hinata sentada en la primera fila, comiendo una bolsa de palomitas. El payaso empezó su número, haciendo muecas y trucos que encantaron a la pequeña niña, quién no podía parar de aplaudir y reír, feliz e inocente, ajena a todo lo demás.

Poca a poco, Naruto se percató de cómo la atmósfera del circo iba cambiando. Las luces fueron bajando de intensidad muy poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Los alegres colores fueron transformándose en claroscuros, la tela de la carpa desgarrándose, el rostro de Skippy era cada vez más siniestro.

Naruto vio con evidente espanto, horrorizado, cómo la dulces y delicadas facciones de su amiga también cambiaban. La piel volviéndosele aún más blanca de lo que ya la tenía, los ojos opacándose, perdiendo su brillo paulatinamente. En un momento dado, la epidermis de la pequeña empezó a abrirse también, descomponiéndose, como si se estuviera muriendo.

Naruto gritó, chilló, intentó por todos los medios llegar a la pequeña Hinata, mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista—. ¡Hinata, vuelve! ¡No, Hina-chan! ¡No! ¡Deja de reír! ¡Te está robando la vida! ¡No, Hinata! ¡Escúchame! ¡Óyeme, por favor! ¡TE ESTÁ QUITANDO TU INOCENCIA!—De nada le serviría aquello, puesto que tan solo se encontraba en una mera proyección de un recuerdo.

—¿Hinata? ¿Estás aquí, Hinata-chan? ¡Vale, oye! ¡Siento no haberte hecho caso! ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¿Hinata-chan?—La chillona voz de su yo infantil lo hizo volver la cabeza a la entrada de la carpa, justo al tiempo que la delgada figura del pequeño rubio de once años hacía su aparición. Se vio a sí mismo parpadear, incrédulo, ante la visión que tenía frente a sí. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al percatarse de los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar allí dentro—. ¿Hinata?—llamó, ahora con temor. Su amiga se giró a mirarlo, y el pequeño Naruto quedó clavado en el sitio, mudo de horror.

Aquella persona, aquel ser, no podía ser su amiga, su dulce y pequeña amiga, su Hinata. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver que ella se levantaba y avanzaba hacia él, articulando con los labios algo que no llegó a oír, pero que, tantos años después, sí fue comprensible para el Naruto adulto—. ¡Te está pidiendo ayuda! ¡HAZ ALGO!—gritó el mismo; sin embargo, el pequeño Naruto dio vuelta y echó a correr, lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, alejándose de aquel lugar infernal.

El Naruto adulto cayó de rodillas, llorando impunemente, intentando envolver entre sus brazos la maltrecha figura de la pequeña Hinata—. Perdóname, Hina-chan, perdóname, por no cumplir mi promesa, perdóname…

—Vamos, querida niña. —Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a apagarse al oír la voz del payaso. Skippy se acercó a ella y volvió a ofrecerle su mano. Ella se la dio, y el payaso la abrazó contra él, casi con ternura, sonriendo, mostrando unos afilados dientes amarillos—. Ahora formas parte del circo—susurró; y el Naruto adulto vio como la carpa y todo el circo desaparecía en la niebla, tragándose a ese maligno payaso y a su mejor amiga, mientras la promesa que había hecho con cinco años resonaba en su mente:

_¡Prometo que te protegeré siempre, Hina-chan! ¡Te querré incluso cuando seamos mayores y no dejaré que nada malo te pase nunca, nunca, nunca!_

El bosque a su alrededor desapareció y de pronto se vio de pie en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. La figura fantasmal que lo había acompañado se materializó a su lado, al fin mostrando su verdadera forma. Naruto se abrazó a ella, llorando—. Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… Hinata-chan. —Unas manos cálidas y amables se posaron en sus dorados cabellos, amasándolos con cariño.

—¿Crees en la magia del circo, Naruto-kun?—El aludido levantó la cabeza, clavando sus llorosos ojos azules en los perlados de la menuda niña que lo abrazaba. Sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta.

—Sí creo, Hina-chan. —La niña esbozó una sonrisa dulce y besó la frente del hombre.

—Entonces… es hora de que vengas conmigo. —Él asintió. Cerró los ojos, notando una brisa flotar a su alrededor. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontraba en un paraje tétrico y árido, sintiéndose liviano, sintiéndose un infante otra vez. El ambiente se llenó de susurros perturbadores, cánticos que daban la bienvenida a aquel oscuro y extraño lugar. Divisó a lo lejos la figura infantil que tanto había anhelado por tantos años, y fue corriendo hacia ella, sonriendo, feliz, mientras el viento seguía entonando aquella canción:

_Bienvenido seas, al infierno,_

_donde podrás llorar_

_donde el dolor, se escurrirá_

_llenándose de ti._

_Bienvenido, amigo, al fuego eterno,_

_donde podrás pagar,_

_donde la luz, se suicidó_

_y ahora es oscuridad_

Los dos niños atravesaron el portón de luces iluminadas que daba paso a su nuevo hogar. Un lugar lleno de espíritus y almas rencorosas, donde ahora ellos serían parte del conjunto, donde vivirían por el resto de la eternnidad.

_Bienvenidos al circo de las ilusiones perdidas_

**Fin**

**¿Qué dices, guapa? ¿Te ha gustado? Lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo de mí para ti ¡ojalá lo hayas disfrutado!**

**Y los demás: dejadme deliciosos reviews llenos de caramelos de Halloween. Un review equivale a una sonrisa xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne.**

**bruxi.**


End file.
